Perfection
by livsgirl
Summary: Jane gives so much of herself to her job and to others that Maura wanted to do something special for her love. It had to be perfect because Jane deserves perfection. Pre established Rizzles.


**A/N: I decided to try my hand at writing a Rizzoli & Isles story. This one shot stuck with me since I saw the episode "Cuts Like A Knife." Jane is easy for me to capture but Maura is a different story. I hope I have done each character justice and everyone likes it. As always reviews are welcomed.**

* * *

"Are you sure everything is the way she wants it?" Maura asked Frankie looking around one last time.

"I promise you it is just the way she said." He answered shaking his head at Maura.

"It has to be perfect."

"It is and it will be. Please trust me ok."

Maura nodded as she glanced at everything and went through the check list in her head. Everything had to be perfect and not because she was a perfectionist. It had to be perfect because that was what Jane deserved. She had given so much of herself to the job and to others that it amazed Maura when she had something left to give her. Much less that this beautiful hard working woman would actually give her the time of day.

She smiled as she remembered the day she knew for sure that Jane loved her. It was when Hoyt had come after her for a third time. This time he wanted Jane to suffer by watching him slowly torture and kill her. That was when Jane snapped and stabbed Hoyt to death with a scalpel. She had never seen so much rage and anger being emitted from Jane before as she did at that moment. How Jane's faced changed as she rushed to her side to check on her shocked her even more.

It was at that moment that she knew without a doubt that Jane loved her. Yes there were signs before, like how Jane was always protective of her and how she would touch her from time to time. She had been known to misinterpret things and the last thing she wanted to do was make Jane feel uncomfortable. It would destroy her if she lost her friendship. She had to have her in her life. If it was not as her lover and partner then she would have to settle as her friend.

"Maura are you ready?" Frankie asked pulling her from her thoughts.

"Since the day I met her" She answered as she smiled at her soon to be brother in law.

"That's great because Frost just texted and said they're about five out."

"Frost you have thirty seconds to give me one good reason on why to leave this blind fold on and not take it off to kill you." Jane growled extremely pissed at her partner and his idea of a joke.

"Because Maura wants you to wear it." Frost finally said hoping to end the argument.

Jane moaned hearing that this was what Maura wanted. There was only one thing or person in the world that made Jane weak and that was Maura. No matter what it was if Maura asked she would receive it from Jane. Which was why when she asked Maura to marry her six months ago, she agreed to allow Maura to plan the wedding. Despite the fact that she knew it would be some huge affair second only to the royal wedding.

"Stay there and I will help you out." Frost ordered as he stopped the car silently thanking the lord above to have reached their destination. He wasn't sure how much longer Jane would tolerate not being able to see or being ordered around like he was doing.

She jumped slightly when she felt Frost's hand on hers but quickly accepted it and allowed him to guide her from the car. With a few words here and there Frost lead her through what she could tell was a maze of what seemed like tunnels that suddenly opened up to a wide area.

"Raise your arms up." Frost ordered.

Jane groaned and did as she was told after all this was for Maura this was what she wanted.

"What the hell Frost?" Jane asked when she felt something cover her arms and face

"I'm only doing what Maura told me too." Frost said taking a step back before taking her by the hand and guiding her some more "Just a few more steps and you will see."

"This better be worth it."

"oh it will be" Frost said with a smirk on his face that he knew Jane would smack off his face if she saw it.

"You ready?" Frost asked after they had stopped and he had positioned her.

"Yes" Jane almost cried out.

Frost looked up to where Maura was standing and smiled at her. She was absolutely beautiful and the best thing that had ever happened to Jane. Seeing her nod he winked at her as he undid the blind fold and stepped back.

Jane blinked when the blind fold was taken off. It took her a minute to regain full vision but when she did her breath caught in her throat. Maura stood a few feet from her in a flowing silk wedding gown with an empire waist and a twenty foot train. Jane was pulled from her thoughts when she heard take me out to the ball game start playing and Maura marching toward her on the arm of Korsak. That was when she took the time to look around and what she saw made her fall for the beauty even more.

She was standing at home plate in Fenway Park in a Red Sox jersey. Glancing over at the pitcher's mound she saw a man with a hot dog cart that she knew would contain foot long hot dogs and frozen lemonade and somewhere in the mix was a bag of peanuts for everyone to throw at them instead of rice. Maura was giving her the dream wedding she had always wanted.

"Maur." Jane husked when she was finally close enough to pull to her "What about your dream wedding?"

"I'm marrying you." Maura answered as she reached up to caress the face she had fallen for so long ago "that's what makes it my dream wedding."

"But you wanted a big wedding. You've had your cakes picked out since you were a child. I want you to have that."

"I do have that dear." Maura said with a voice so full of loved that it choked everyone that was watching "I'm wearing the dress I've always wanted. I have the cakes I've dreamed about sitting over on second base. Most importantly I have the woman of my dreams."

"I love you." Jane growled as she pulled her close and claimed her lips.

Like all the times before and for what she knew the rest of her life as well Maura melted into Jane's kiss. She had often spent hours trying to define the feeling she felt when she was pulled against Jane but she couldn't. There was no medical explanation as to why she felt like she did.

Finally breaking for air Jane held Maura close to her as she turned to face the police chaplain. She nodded for him to begin never breaking contact with Maura. She was briefly aware of a flash going off from time to time or what he was saying. The only thing that registered in her brain was Maura saying I DO when asked if she took her as her wife. Somehow some where she was able to respond and answer I do as well when asked the same of her. Finally she heard the man say you may kiss the bride.

Jane held Maura even tighter against her body and groaned when she felt the familiar sparks of desire course through her. Never in her thirty-five years had she met someone who with just a look could turn her on like Maura. Slowly and carefully she lowered her lips to Maura's taking her lips in the slowest and most gentle kiss she had ever given.

Maura moaned and felt tears form in her eyes as she felt Jane kiss her. This was the Jane that only she saw, the Jane that would let her guard down and relax around her. The Jane who shared her fears and nightmares with her, this was the sweet Jane who made her feel as if no one else on earth existed but her. The Jane that the guys would be shocked to discover and would possibly harass her for the rest of her life if they did.

Jane broke the kiss when she heard the guys hooping and hollering around her. There were some whistles as well. With one well placed look and a deep growl everyone quickly looked away and muttered an apology. Maura laughed as she placed a hand on Jane's chest.

"Let them be Jane." She whispered and knew Jane was going to do as she asked when her felt her body relax under her touch "Besides we have a wedding reception of hot dogs and frozen lemonade to attend to."

"Forgiven?" Frost asked as he hesitantly approached Jane "She made me promise not to tell you and to get you here."

Jane glanced over at her wife, that thought causing her throat to constrict, and smiled "This time Frost but if you ever pull a stunt like that again I'm going to kill you."

Everyone around began to laughing knowing not only the truth in that but the lie as well. Everyone knew that Jane hated surprises and being blind folded since Hoyt first kidnapped her. They also knew if they didn't do what Maura wanted they would have to deal with an extremely pissed off and irate Jane, Something that no one ever wanted to do.

The rest of the reception went by with everyone offering their congratulations and best wishes. Just when she didn't think Maura could surprise her anymore she finally caught a glimpse of her cake. Maura had her cake made into the shape of a baseball diamond and in the center instead of a pitcher mound there was a Boston Police Department Badge with her badge number.

"I thought If I combined your two loves it would make the perfect cake" Maura said unsure of how Jane was feeling about her cake "You never told me what your dream cake was."

Jane looked over at Maura and smiled. She could see the uncertainty in her eyes and knew she was terrified of disappointing her. As if she ever could but Jane knew this was something she had been struggling with since her childhood.

"Mrs. Rizzoli' Jane husked pulling her to her and shuddered knowing that Maura was hers till death do they part "It is perfect and I love it."

"You would think with it being her wedding day she could spend a little extra time with you and a little less time with the guys." Angela said coming to stand next to Maura who was watching Jane and Frankie play a game of catch. He had tossed a glove to Jane almost an hour ago and begged Jane to come play with the guys. Their argument was how often could one get away with throwing pitches from the pitcher's mound. Maura who would move heaven and earth to see a smile on Jane's face encouraged it.

"I told her to go play." Maura said as she began laughing at the look that Angela was giving her and began to explain the best she could "I know you want Jane to be the prim and proper female who doesn't act like one of the boys all the time but that's not who she is and that isn't who I fell in love with. I fell in love with the woman who doesn't think twice about putting her life in danger to save a civilian. The woman who would rather be in a pair of jeans and a worn out jersey having what they refer to as a pissing contest on who the best player on the team is. I fell in love with the Jane you see before you. The Jane that I know if I called out her name would drop everything and come to me."

Jane looked up from where she stood and glanced over her shoulder. It was as if she could feel Maura's eyes on her. She groaned when she saw her mother with Maura and she knew she was complaining about Jane off playing catch with the guys. She started to walk towards her direction and stopped when she heard the guys behind her.

"Aww come on Jane." Frost whined "Don't tell me you let Maura wear the pants in the family."

"Yeah Jane be a man and let her know you're playing with the guys." Frankie said joining in with Frankie.

"You two wait till you find that special someone, see how quick you get home or back to your love." She hollered back over her shoulder. She knew as she approached Maura and her mother that it would be months before they would let her live the event that just happened down. To be honest she didn't care because she had just married the most beautiful woman in the world.

Angela started to open her mouth to say something to Jane but stopped when she saw them together. There was no denying the love, respect, and devotion they had for each other. For the first time ever she saw what Maura was talking about and at that moment she was so proud to call herself Jane Clementine Rizzoli's mother.

"I'm proud of you Janie." Angela said as she walked off toward Frankie and Tommy.

"Do I want to know how you pulled this off?" Jane whispered into Maura's ear causing goose bumps to appear on her skin as she wrapped her arms around her waist and pulled her to her.

"Frankie and Angela mainly but the guys pitched in too." Maura said as she turned to look into the brown eyes that held so much love in them for her "I wanted to make your dreams come true and give you the perfect wedding."

Jane groaned when she felt Maura snake her hand around her neck and pull her head down for a kiss. When they pulled away and she stared into the hazel eyes, that stole her heart the day she refused to speculate over the manner of death, she realized that as long as Maura was by her side all her dreams would come true and everything would always be perfect.


End file.
